


A Bad Day at Work

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eren has a shitty day at work, but his boyfriends know exactly how to make him feel better.“Say, Levi..” Erwin murmured out, voice dropping a good few tones as he leaned forwards, resting his chin upon Eren’s knee. “Don’t you think our Eren deserves to relax a little? He’s had such a terrible day, after all..” His voice sounded like liquid gold, smooth and sultry, absolutely perfect.





	A Bad Day at Work

“I’m home,” Eren called out tiredly as he pushed open his apartment door, the one he shared with his lovers. He’d finished work late tonight, for reasons. He’d been yelled at by his boss first thing in the morning, cried in his office for a solid hour, had to work three hours over time to make up for the hour of crying, and to top it all off, some creep hadn’t left him alone his entire bus ride back. He felt like shit. He just wanted to see his boyfriends.

 

Erwin craned his neck from where he was leaning against the couch cushions, looking back towards Eren with a soft smile. Immediately, he noticed his lover’s reddened eyes, his slouched posture, his teary expression. His smile turned from one of happiness to one of sympathy. Clearly, the boy had had a rough day.

 

“Are you okay, lovely?” Erwin asked softly, watching his young lover droop his jacket over the stair bannister. The younger merely shook his head, watching the blond reach an arm out, beckoning Eren to come and sit. He did as he was asked, scooting himself around the edges of the sofa, noticing a sleepy Levi curled up in Erwin’s lap, head pressed against his chest.

 

Levi moved his head up a little, eyes catching Eren’s for a short moment. “Eren, what’s the matter?” He asked, his drowsiness subsiding as he noticed Eren’s tears. The youngest of the three seated himself down beside Erwin, pressing his face into the man’s strong arm.

 

He didn’t want to burden his lovers with his bad day. He just wanted to curl up against his boyfriends and fall asleep. “Nothing,” He mumbled out as he felt one of Erwin’s arms wrap around his waist and pull him against his side, the blond’s nose pressing into his hair as he kissed the top of his head gently. 

 

“You can tell us, baby,” Erwin whispered softly. Eren barely registered that the shorter of his boyfriends had moved, changing his position in favour of curling up against Eren’s other side, the boy now surrounded by his two lovers. Levi pressed a gentle kiss against the top of the youngest’s ear, urging him on gently.

 

Eren sighed out slowly. “Boss yelled at me, had to work an extra three hours because I wasted time crying, then I had some creep all over me on the way home,” Eren mumbled out, pressing his face into Erwin’s side. 

 

Levi let out a soft breath, and Eren could feel it against his ear. “What creep? I’ll break his legs,” The raven-haired boy spoke bitterly, though his voice was far too soft and caring to even be considered intimidating. Erwin shook his head at the other’s venomous words, leaning over to press a kiss against Eren’s cheek.

 

“You wanna talk about it?” Erwin asked softly, though Eren shook his head immediately. If anything, he just wanted to cuddle. Just to feel loved, and to love Levi and Erwin in return.

 

“I just wanna be with you both,” He whispered out, lifting his face from Erwin’s side to look up at the blond, noticing the soft, caring smile adorning his lips. Eren’s cheeks heated up quickly, flushing red, the same colour as his stuffy nose, watching as Erwin leaned down, the man pressing his forehead against Eren’s own in a sweet gesture. He could feel Levi beginning to press wordless kisses across his nape behind him too, another loving move that made Eren want to do nothing more than kiss the two men.

 

Eren noticed Erwin’s eyes shift for a moment, and his two partners seemed to exchange some sort of look, because they both pulled away simultaneously, lifting themselves away from the sofa cushions. It was almost as if the two of them knew something Eren didn’t, as they moved in sync, the both of them sinking to their knees in front of their young lover wordlessly.

 

“Say, Levi..” Erwin murmured out, voice dropping a good few tones as he leaned forwards, resting his chin upon Eren’s knee. “Don’t you think our Eren deserves to relax a little? He’s had such a terrible day, after all..” His voice sounded like liquid gold, smooth and sultry, absolutely perfect.

 

“Mm, I think he does.. We can help him, right?..” Levi whispered, looking up at the blond with questioning eyes. The youngest was at a loss for words for a moment, hands trembling at his sides, face a bright shade of crimson.

 

Erwin smiled up at Eren “Of course.. If that’s what our Eren wants..” He gazed into the younger’s soft green-gold eyes, looking for any signs of uncomfort, though the words had barely left Erwin’s mouth when Eren nodded harshly, voice hoarse and weak when he spoke

 

“You can do anything you want to me,” He whispered, and only a small moment later, Levi had begun removing Eren’s work slacks whilst Erwin made quick work of the youngest’s shirt buttons, popping them open with ease. Once his slacks were off and his shirt was open, Erwin took one of Eren’s pert nipples into his mouth, running his tongue over the sensitive bud as Levi started nuzzling at the brunette’s cock, pressing his cheek against it through the fabric of his boxers.

 

Eren let out a soft whimper, wanting to tip his head back and let the pleasure run through him, though he couldn’t take his eyes away from the men just in front of him. Erwin’s dominance was obvious through the way he acted, hands firm and grip strong on Eren’s hips, soft grunts instead of whines or whimpers. Levi, on the other hand, was a little more submissive, letting out little moans as he mouthed at Eren’s clothed cock, though he still held his possessive side, and Eren absolutely adored when Levi let it shine through.

 

Erwin pulled back, leaving Eren’s nipple soaked in saliva as he began to kiss downwards, running kisses over Eren’s barely-there abs until he found himself between the youngest’s legs, head just beside Levi’s, the both of them nearly knocking skulls as Erwin tugged down the brunette’s boxers, exposing his erection, already hard and curving upwards, begging to be touched.

 

“Look, Levi,” Erwin murmured, “He’s already hard for us..” he pressed a soft kiss to the tip of Eren’s length, watching it twitch involuntarily. The brunette pushed his hips up, wiggling them a little, making both his lover’s chuckle from between his legs.

 

Levi smiled innocently, kissing gently along the inside of Eren’s thighs, watching him squirm. “Our lovely Eren..” The soft praise from Levi’s lips went straight to Eren’s arousal, his stomach clenching with excitement as he watched the raven-haired man slowly sink his lips over his sensitive tip, pressing his tongue into his slit ever so gently.

 

It was only moments later that Erwin smirked, giving Levi’s hollowed cheek a quick kiss before he leaned down, beginning to suck at one of Eren’s balls, teasing the skin between his lips and his tongue. The whimpers that left the younger’s mouth spurred the two men along, and soon, Levi had Eren tickling the back of his throat with his tip, his nose pressed against the soft hairs just above his length.

 

“L-Levi.. Erwin..” The brunette whimpered out, though neither of them paid Eren any mind, continuing to lap at the younger’s skin slowly. Levi pulled away for a small moment to breathe, and as soon as the opportunity had presented itself, Erwin had wrapped his plush lips around Eren’s tip, leaving Levi to lick slowly around the base, absentmindedly drooling over his own chin.

 

It felt like torture, to Eren, watching these two beautiful men pleasure him, but not being able to touch either of them. He wanted to taste their skin, to lick at their cocks like the good submissive boy he usually was. It was so very difficult to hold himself back and let them do as they pleased. 

 

“Are you close?” Levi murmured as he pulled back, noticing as Eren perpetually nudged his hips upwards, silently begging for release. Eren nodded quickly, worried that words would fail him with the way Erwin now had Eren’s cock hitting the back of his throat, muscles constricting every time the man swallowed or hallowed his cheeks. 

 

“You gonna come in Erwin’s mouth? You gonna let him taste you?” Levi questioned as he leaned up, mouthing at the younger’s neck, spurring him on with soft whines and moans. Eren nodded again before throwing his head back, eyes squeezing shut. He could feel the familiar heat coil up inside his stomach. His lovers always knew just how to make him feel perfect, and tonight was no exception.

 

Erwin gave one long lick of Eren’s length, and before he knew it he was moaning his lover’s names, orgasm washing over him in a crashing wave as he released into Erwin’s wanting mouth, lips parted and ready to take whatever Eren gave him.

 

“That’s a good boy, Eren..” Levi praised, stroking the boy’s shoulder gently as the younger opened his eyes, catching a glimpse of Erwin’s lips, coated in white, pearly liquid, smeared against his soft skin before he licked them clean, groaning softly at the taste.

 

Levi smirked a little as he raised himself up, sitting himself back beside Eren’s limp body, worn out from the intense pleasure he had just received. Erwin, after a short moment of composing himself, did the same, and again, Eren was surrounded by their warm heat and their loving arms.

 

“Feel better, angel?” Erwin asked gently, the soft tone of his voice sending Eren’s stomach into a whirlwind of butterflies and nervous romance, the same he had felt when the three of them had first gotten together all those years back. The younger nodded and smiled shyly. Even after everything they had done together, he still blushed like an idiot at Erwin’s pet names, and even more so at Levi’s, considering they were so rare.

 

“That’s good,” Erwin stated happily. Eren glanced back at Levi, who was curled up into his side, eyes closed and lips parted, entirely relaxed. “Looks like you wore our little Levi out,” Erwin chuckled, flinching and giggling as he felt a slap against his arm from the other side of the brunette. 

 

“I’m still awake, asshole,” Levi muttered tirely.

 

“And you’re still little, Levi,” Erwin grinned as he leaned back against the sofa cushions. “Shower later. I’m tired,” He spoke softly, tugging Eren closer to him, the boy practically sitting in the taller’s lap.

 

“That’s gross,” Levi mumbled, though a mere few seconds later, he had drifted off, snoring gently against Eren’s tanned arm. Erwin and Eren let out a simultaneous laugh, the both of them finding a comfortable position before snuggling close to each other, Levi left partially neglected and now leaning on the top of Eren’s ass.

 

“I love you both, you know..” Eren whispered before letting his eyes slip closed, a soft smile spread across his lips.

 

“And we love you,” Erwin murmured, though both his lovers had fallen asleep peacefully beside him. 

 

He honestly couldn’t ask for anything more.


End file.
